Jealousy
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy doesn't react well to that kiss to John by Eve...SLASH


**A/N: Quick one shot for CenaRKO1986, one of my fave authors and most loyal reviewers and supporters, whose update I look forward to every night! This takes place after Raw on 2/13/12, after the now infamous Cena-Eve kiss! **

John smiled as he entered his hotel room for the night, carelessly tossing his keycard on the small table besides the door. He dropped his large bag with his ring gear and dirty clothes on the floor figuring either he or most likely Randy would empty it the next morning and send it down to the laundry before heading home. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room and landed on Randy's form laying on the bed, still fully dressed and eyes focused forward on the television. Slowly approaching the bed and his long-time boyfriend, John frowned, surprised Randy hadn't greeted him yet.

"Hey, handsome. What's doing?"

Randy finally turned over towards him, though as soon as John saw the cold glare shooting from his icy blue eyes, he wished he hadn't. "What's doing? What's doing? Why don't you tell me what's doing, John?"

John's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. "I would if I could but I can't since I don't know what has you going all Viper on me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I come home after my match on Raw so I can rest and be ready for when you come home so we could have some fun but imagine my surprise when I turn on the TV and see you already having fun because you're making out with that whore, Eve!" Randy's eyes narrowed and he sat up in the bed. "Why didn't you tell me that shit was planned for tonight?"

"Because I forgot. Between dealing with my injuries and your injuries, it slipped my mind. I knew they were setting up something for next week when I go out there and shit on The Rock but I completely forgot what it was!" John shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Who cares anyway, Ran? It was just for the show. Eve and I are friends and everyone knows I don't swing that way so what's the big deal?"

Randy raised an eyebrow and stood from the bed, rising to his full height. "So, I'm not supposed to be pissed about some whore having her tongue so far down your throat she knows what you had for breakfast yesterday!"

John smiled slowly and shook his head. "Baby, Eve is not a whore. We're all friends and she's even taken care of Ally for us when we're in the ring…"

"And now you're defending the whore?" interrupted Randy.

John held his hand up once more and took a deep breath. "All right, stop. Both of us need to take a deep breath and a step back before something we don't mean is said." He tentatively took one step closer to Randy and rested his hands on the younger man's chest. "Baby, you know it was just for the show. I get that it made you uncomfortable but it was really nothing, Randy. It meant nothing. It was so meaningless I had forgotten about it. You know I wouldn't hide it from you and you know I would never do something like that, with anyone, on purpose. The only lips I enjoy on mine are yours."

Randy glared down at him and took a step back. John's arms quickly moved down to his waist, though, and wrapped around him. "Stop being a brat, Randy. That kiss was nothing…"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that nothing because it's the only one you're getting in a long time," interrupted Randy, pushing on John's arms in an effort to get away. The older man smiled and him and shook his head, keeping his arms locked firmly around him. "Keep trying but I'm not letting you go, Orton. Not until you admit how silly this is."

"It's not silly to me, Cena! Get the fuck off me!" snarled Randy angrily. John pulled him in closer, digging his fingers in Randy's hip hard enough to bruise. "It's ridiculous, Randy! I never got pissed when you were making out with the real whores of the WWE, who we won't even bother to name, did I?"

"Why would you get pissed at me for that? It was a storyline; I had to do it!" Randy rolled his eyes and turned away, ignoring John's loud laugh. "Uh, hello! Same reason standing right in front of you! Why is it you can do it for a storyline and I'm not allowed to get mad but I do it, what, once every 5 years and you get pissed off at me?"

Randy kept his gaze trained over John's head until he felt the hard whack on his backside. "Ouch, John!"

"I'm waiting for an answer, Orton," responded John, smirk firmly set in place.

Randy sighed and shook his head, remaining silent. After a few minutes and another deep sigh, he answered. "I just hate it, John. I don't want anyone touching you and doing something I think is so intimate with you. You're mine and…"

John interrupted Randy by suddenly grabbing his face with his hands and kissing him. Randy yelped into the kiss, taken aback, and was speechless after the kiss had ended. He wanted to remain angry with John, but he couldn't. He still hadn't found the words when John wrapped his arms around him and spoke into his neck.

"I know you hate storylines like this, baby and I'm sorry if it hurt you but I swear to you, it mean nothing to me. You should know that by now, Randy. How many years have we been together, handsome? Nothing will break us apart, Ran. We're a family and we will be together always, baby." John broke the embrace and grabbed Randy's face in his hands again. "Tell me you know that, Ran."

Randy nodded as best he could with his face in John's grasp. "I do know that, Johnny. I'm sorry I'm such a brat. I just hate anyone sharing things with you that only I should be sharing. It drives me crazy. In case you haven't noticed, I get a little jealous…" He smiled sheepishly as John laughed easily. "Really? I haven't noticed,"

"I'm a pain in the ass for you, John. All I do is cause you stress. I don't deserve you and you damn sure don't deserve me in your life," Randy mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Let me be the one to decide what I deserve, Orton." John said, kissing Randy's forehead. "I happen to love you, pain in the ass and all and the last thing you cause me is stress. All I feel when I'm around you is happiness."

Randy opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in John's eyes. He bent down for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the first, his hand touching the side of John's face gently. When the kiss finally ended, John kissed Randy's forehead again, holding him tightly as he ran his hands up and down Randy's muscular back.

"Let's go to bed, handsome. I wanna have some fun with you." John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and Randy took the chance and pulled John down onto the bed with him. John knelt above Randy with a leg on each side of his torso, nibbling Randy's lower lip while unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands up and down Randy's chest and stomach, before pinning his arms behind him by pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. John moved his lips to Randy's neck, kissing and sucking the spot behind his ear that made him crazy.

"Not fair holding me down, Johnny. I wanna feel you…" Randy moaned. John felt Randy's muscles flex, then heard the shirt rip like a piece of paper. Randy's hands were immediately all over John, flipping him onto his back as he covered his body and mouth with his own.

Randy pulled back and sat on John's thighs, trying to gently unbutton his shirt. John smirked up at him, taking the last of Randy's control.

"Fuck this," Randy muttered, ripping John's shirt open. John heard the buttons scatter all over the room as Randy pulled him up to pull both the ruined shirt and his sleeveless undershirt off.

"I liked that shirt, I'll have you know," John tried to say seriously, but laughed despite himself.

"I'm sorry," Randy apologized as he started to kiss John's chest.

"It's a good thing I like you a lot more." John felt the heat of Randy's tongue all over his chest and stomach, and then on his nipples. He cried in pleasure as Randy bit down gently, running a hand up John's leg to massage the crotch of John's pants.

"Randy," John sighed.

Randy persisted, until John found an ounce of strength. He rolled on top of Randy and kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked his way all over Randy's face, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, and stomach. He gently undid Randy's pants, removing them and his underwear, and then continuing his assault down his body, skipping the area Randy wanted pleasured most.

"Johnny," Randy moaned as John kissed up his inner thigh. "I need you inside me, now," he demanded.

"Already, baby?" John said, so surprised by the request that he stopped his journey over Randy's body. Randy pulled him up on top of him and kissed him almost aggressively. "Yes, now! I need you inside me." He wrapped his legs around John's waist and groaned from the pressure of the older man's arousal against him. John smiled down at him and nodded, moving his lips over his neck once more.

Randy stretched and grabbed a bottle of lubricant out of the hotel nightstand as John tortured his neck. It slipped out of his hand and into John's as Randy screamed in pleasure when he felt John's mouth around his penis. John's greased finger soon found its way to Randy's hole, and slipped inside easily. Randy squirmed as John slipped another finger inside, soon followed by a third finger in and stretched Randy, the line between pain and pleasure driving Randy quickly to his climax.

"Johnny, enough," Randy gasped when he could breathe again.

"Little more, baby. I wanna make sure you're ready." John wiggled his fingers, causing Randy to sigh in pleasure yet again.

"God, I am ready," Randy panted. "I can't wait any longer. John, I want to come with you inside me. Please, I need you now," He begged. John withdrew his fingers, leaving Randy with a feeling of emptiness. John rubbed his slick hands down his chest and placed his penis at Randy's entrance, rubbing his pre-come and the lube around. He bent to kiss Randy as he pushed gently. Randy felt himself stretch around John's hardness, feeling the twinge of pain turn into the satisfaction of fullness. John sucked air into his lungs, overwhelmed at the pressure around him. He kept sliding in until he was completely embedded inside Randy a few minutes later. John stopped and practically collapsed as Randy shifted beneath him, taken aback by the overpowering feelings and emotions he felt for his lover.

"God, you always feel so amazing, Ran," John sighed into Randy's mouth.

"So do you, Johnny," Randy said, wrapping his arms around John.

John started to thrust slowly and gently into Randy, shifting to make them both more comfortable and find Randy's prostate. The scream of his name from the younger man let him now he had found the spot and John resumed his rhythm, feeling Randy writhe beneath him. Randy arched his back, rubbing against John's chest as they kissed again, only stopping to gasp for air. John moved faster and faster as they both neared their climax, reaching between their bodies to grab Randy's penis and stroke it.

"John . . ." Randy said, moaning loudly with his release. He tightened around John, sending him over the edge. John came inside Randy, groaning into his mouth his pleasure as he felt Randy's release smear as they rubbed together.

After his mind-blowing climax, John collapsed onto Randy. He began to remove himself, but Randy stopped him.

"No, stay," Randy said, enjoying the fullness that accompanied the love they shared. They were silent for a while, kissing, holding, and caressing each other.

"I love you, baby. Only you; always," John said softly after he drew back from a lazy, passionate kiss.

"I know you do," Randy said, smiling, giving John another kiss. "And I love you, too. Only you; always,"

They closed their eyes after enjoying another passionate kiss, falling asleep, each wrapped in the other's arms.

**A/N: Hope you like, CenaRKO1986!**


End file.
